


Little Pearl

by elmstreetkid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pointless femslash based on a punny headcanon about Isabella piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally a virgin so I'm bad at writing smut lmao ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

It started simple enough.

That is, the evening started simple enough. The relationship, however, started with casual sex, which should have been simple but wasn't. But Isabela wasn't a simple woman, matters involving her always grand, explosive more often than not. She and Marina Hawke, fittingly enough, clicked the moment they met. Both were free-spirited women, appreciative of good lovers regardless of gender and good brawls regardless of the odds. Neither had ever had a better friend, and what's a little sex between friends? They could be more, in Marina's opinion, but Isabela declined the addition of feelings to the mix, and since then they hadn't talked of it, filling that silence with bar fights and sex and drinking.

And that was how the evening started, with Marina coming home from the Viscount's Keep (as it turns out, there's a lot of paperwork involved with becoming a Champion) to find Isabela leaning against her desk with a bottle of liquor.

"A little treat for the Champion", she winked, popping the cork on the bottle, "Antivan brandy. The best I could find without actually going to Antiva."

Honey-colored alcohol was poured into a glass, and pushed into Marina's hand, she remembers that much. The rest was a hazy mixture of discussing Varric's chest hair, to Isabela tearing up over "poor Bethany, can't have any of this in the Gallows" to their usual flirtations by the time the bottle was two-thirds empty.

"You know, I've never fucked a Champion" Isabela was slurring, just slightly, crossing and uncrossing her legs while staring Marina down with lidded eyes, "Grey Wardens, Antivan Crows, the Left Hand of the Divine, who by the way is actually right handed, but not a Champion."

It was crass and blunt, but it worked on Marina. With Isabela, anything would work on her. The warm blush pooling under her freckled cheeks wasn't just from the brandy.

"You have, you know. I just hadn't officially becoming Champion then." Isabela laughed.

"I don't want to eat the pussy of a not-yet Champion, I want to eat a right-now Champion's pussy." Her glass was empty, and it seemed she didn't plan on reaching for the bottle again anytime soon.

Marina leaned forward in her chair, resting her hand on her cheek and meeting Isabela's gaze. "You _always_ go down on me. I'm the Champion, aren't I?" The fingers of her other hand lightly traced over Isabela's. "Why don't you be my _conquest_ tonight?"

Isabela howled with laughter at this. "Oh, you are too cute! You are too cheeky!" But it wasn't mocking, wasn't Isabela poking fun at Marina's attempt at a pickup line. It wasn't the way she laughed at her hopeless wannabe suitor at the Hanged Man, it was the way she laughed when Merrill did something cute, when Varric would feign response at her flirtations. It was a good laugh. 

She stood suddenly, the dining room chair clattering lightly as it knocked back. "Alright." She started undressing where she stood, tall boots dropping off long legs and her bandanna fluttering to the floor. 

"Alright?" 

"You, lovely Champion, are going to eat me out tonight." Her fingers were fiddling with the laces on her corset now. "Now hop to it! I'm going upstairs!" She turned on her heel, sprinting towards the stairs. 

The trail of clothing up the stairs, her corset and its laces and her sash, ended at Marina's bedroom door, where Isabela's chemise lay crumpled on the floor. Inside, Isabela was already on the bed, laying on her back in her underwear.  

"Well?" she giggled, motioning for Marina to come forward with an index finger, "Aren't you going to _conquest_ me now, or something?" 

Sex was always fun with Isabela, she was always playful when she wanted to fuck. She would giggle during foreplay, at Marina's mouth on her skin, every inch of it. Isabela had the most beautiful skin, dark and creamy, littered with freckles and moles and callouses and scars. You'd be hard pressed to find a more beautiful woman than Isabela. 

Her hand was woven in Marina's short, shaggy hair, sighing as Marina toyed with the gold piercing in her nipple. The light from the candle near the bed made the metal glitter and shine against her skin, making her look almost other worldly. She kissed down the pirate's stomach, over broad scars near her sides and the cellulite around her belly, hands going to yank off her panties. 

"Mmnn... oh, sweet thing, oh yes..." she cooed, spreading her pliant, supple thighs for Marina and that's when she saw it, the bit of gold shining beneath dark, silken curls.

"Maker's balls, Isabela! You're pierced here, too?" 

Isabela tittered at her shock. "Of course! I got this in Llomerryn and you know what they told me? That this is called an Isabella piercing. I _had_ to get it." She lays back against the pillows, wriggling her hips. 

When Marina puts her tongue to skin, Isabela groans, wet and aching against Marina's mouth. Her back arches when her index and and middle fingers slide in, gently, and her thighs press against the sides of Marina's head when her tongue runs over the warm metal of her piercing. And when she comes, keening and curving herself against Marina's hand and mouth, she giggles in the afterglow, opens her arms and welcomes Marina up for a kiss and for her to rest her head against her breasts.

It ends simple enough. 

 


End file.
